Perfect Picture
by Jevanminx
Summary: Ginny was an amazing artist and yet she had yet to achieve that Perfect Picture. Enter Draco Malfoy and she is faced with the challenge of finally drawing perfection, with a little bit of love possibly entwined!
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Picture

Chapter One

Creating the last swish of his robes Ginny signed her name at the bottom of her latest creation before closing her sketchbook. Looking up one last time at the subject of her drawing she gathered her bags and made her way into the castle.

She sat in her normal place at the table, pad open again in front of her, and casting quick glances to the table on the other side of the hall before quickly drawing a bit more. She drew as those around her ate; catching every detail of his perfect face, but in this one something was missing.

She looked up again, cocking her head to the side and trying to pin point the problem. His head was down and turned to the side, discussing something with Blaise who sat on his right. She'd captured his posture, his hair, and most of his face.

But his eyes, they were turned away, covered by his loose hair and making it hard for her to capture there silver colour. Just as she said this he turned to look at her, his eyes focused solely on hers, and the sheer power of them made her gasp and look away quickly.

They were truly amazing, and Ginny was having trouble capturing that power on paper, but she couldn't risk him seeing her staring again, she would have to wait for the right moment. With this last thought she packed up her things, grabbing an apple on the way out of the hall, she had homework to finish. Little did she know however that those silver eyes would be in her dreams that night.

Ginny woke the next morning, a slight sheen of sweat across her forehead as she remembered the dream she'd had that had been so vivid and real. It had left a craving within her for another look into a particular someone's silver eyes.

Walking down to the Great Hall Ginny's eyes quickly roamed the Slytherin table, her eyes immediately capturing sight of her target and was surprised to find him looking straight back at her; those eyes again had her itching for a pad and pencil. He arched a perfect eyebrow at her challengingly and she dared not break the contact between them.

She finally broke it, realising how silly she looked stood at the entrance staring at Draco Malfoy of all people. Suddenly not feeling hungry anymore she turned on her heel and headed to the library, not noticing the certain owner of silver eyes get up and follow her out.

Settling herself into one of the armchairs at the very back of the library Ginny again pulled out her notepad and pencils, flipping to a new page and quickly sketching down what she'd just seen, maybe she could get them perfect this time she thought.

"Damn it" Ginny screamed for what seemed to be the third time in the last ten minutes, why couldn't she get them right, why did he have to be so perfect.

"Now now little Weasley, is that such a way to treat your work?" Ginny looked up quickly to find Draco leant against the bookshelf closest to her secluded seat.

He watched, smirking slightly as he saw a pink tinge spread across her freckled cheeks. "You're allowed to get annoyed when drawing such a fine specimen as myself". Her jaw dropped at this remark, as she stared aghast at him.

'How had he known' she thought looking down at the drawing in her lap. "It might help my dear little Weaslette, if when drawing you did not stare so openly at me" he said as though reading her mind.

This time when she looked up she fixed him with a harsh glare that only made Draco's smirk widen more. And then she caught his eyes again, those orbs for once not that molten silver but instead a darker, swirling black.

"I have been watching you too you know, ever since you started drawing, evaluating you, your strengths weaknesses. Watching as you got frustrated with yourself, with your talent. And it is a talent you realise."

He caught her eyes "You dropped one of your pictures also" he said holding up the scrap of parchment where an ink drawing of him sitting was drawn, she'd seen it in the hall as she sat for lunch and had only had that parchment and quill available, she obviously did not notice she had dropped it.

He'd moved closer, and was able to feel the sharp rise and fall of her chest, so much so that he relished in the contact, this woman in front of him, so passionate and fiery, was someone he needed, and he looked down to fix his gaze onto her lips, oh how he just wanted to.

She continued to gaze at him "Why are you telling me this Malfoy, why now, why after everything that you have done to us, and all the ways we have reciprocated" She was getting angry now, her hands moving in sharp movements and the air around her starting to crackle.

"I'll sit for you Ginny" he said quietly halting her tirade "I'll let you draw me, my eyes. I'll let you have one perfect drawing of me." Because I need it as much as you do, he thought. Too be close to her was what he needed, no matter the circumstances.

"But why?" she asked. This boy in front of her, she just didn't understand him, but he'd been watching her and she hadn't noticed. Had she been that wrapped up in making her drawing perfect that she had not noticed.

"Because I can" he answered and with that stood to his full height, regaining his composure. "I will send you a note on where to meet within the next week, till then Ginny" and with that swung his robes round and walked out of the library.

She was thoroughly perplexed now; he was willing to let her draw him, no sneaky glances, no more loss of perfection. Draco Malfoy was going to be her model, if it hadn't been that she was in the library she may have squealed in delight.

'Wait, did he call me Ginny' she thought as she too left the library, 'No, of course he didn't' she shook her head to rid the silly thought, he doesn't think of her like that and she knows it.

Ginny spent the next few days waiting in anticipation for his note to arrive, she had tried many a time to draw him again, to make up an excuse not to go as she almost dreaded the consequences of being alone with the alluring boy, and yet her mind was not in it.

It wasn't until Thursday that the note did appear via a large eagle owl at lunch of that day. The act of said owl for one coming later than usual and two the obvious expense of it when visiting a Weasley no less, caused many a curious glance and look of shock from those who knew who owned such a beautiful bird.

_Weasley._

_7pm tonight. Room of Requirement. Do not be late._

_Malfoy._

'Well' Ginny thought 'Isn't that just charming and polite'. Rolling her eyes she scribbled back a quick reply and sent the bird off along with a bit of bacon. She looked across to the Slytherin table as the bird approached him ignoring the glances of her housemates.

He smiled slightly as he read then looked up to see Ginny again with her notebook out scribbling energetically trying to get whatever had caught her eye onto paper as soon as possible. Like he'd said that night in the library she had a talent, and a brilliant one at that.

Though he'd never admit it artwork had always enthralled Draco, from a very young age he used to watch his mother draw but had never inherited the talent himself, so seeing Ginny now, her beautiful crimson hair hanging over her shoulders and hand moving fluidly across the page brought back those memories.

It was the only reason he'd agreed to model for her, well at least that was what he had told himself as he'd left the library that night. The fact he'd found her amazing ever since he'd first seen her sketching had nothing to do with it.

The rest of that day passed slowly for Ginny and she nearly squealed again when Snape announced that class was dismissed. She raced out of the room all the way to the common room, bounding up the girls staircase and grabbing her art supplies bag that had everything imaginable in it.

Once she had this in her hand she slowed again, walking sedately down to dinner after the rest of her dorm mates. It was only 6pm as she sat down piling sausages and mashed potato onto her plate, for once she was hungry, and she carefully cut each sausage and placed a small amount of mash on top.

She was letting herself get to overwhelmed, it was only Draco, and he was only modelling for her, it wasn't a big deal. But it didn't stop her from glancing at her watch every few minutes; she definitely didn't want to be late that's for sure.

When finally her watch reached ten to seven she stopped pushing the last morsels of food around her plate, and headed up to the Room of Requirement, she wouldn't have been so nervous if Draco had been in the hall earlier, and when did she start calling him that she thought to herself.

She finally made it to the correct floor, pacing in front of the wall three times and hoping that it was able to pick out what she wanted from all her jumbled thoughts. Stepping through the wooden door Ginny held her breath in suspense. She let it out in a whoosh of relief when she saw that nothing special had been set up, but rather just a plain room with a smooth wall as back drop, a couple of comfy chairs and an easel off to the side if she so wished for one.

"Did you expect candles Red, a romantic set up, rose petals" Draco asked condescendingly from one of the chairs in the centre of the room, his perfected smirk in place and robes removed to hang neatly over the back of his chair.

"Oh of course Draco" she replied in a simpering voice, her nerves backing down as the usual banter between them started. "I was hoping for you to wine and dine me so well I would be willing to do anything for you." He raised an eyebrow at her brazen response.

"Why Ginny dear, I never knew you saw me in such a fashion, but really now, I wouldn't need to give you a meal for you to do anything I wanted, you see my powers of persuasion can be very...powerful at times." She blushed slightly as his eyes caught hers.

"No thanks, I had sausage and mash for tea" she then finished, striding across the room to flop herself into the other comfy chair, swishing her hair off her shoulder and not seeing how Draco followed her every movement with a slight hunger in his pewter eyes.

"So how would you like to do this" she asked finally looking up from her fidgeting and deftly pulling her sketchbook and pencil from the bag by her side and posing one ready on a clean smooth page itching to get on paper the elegant specimen in front of her.

"Well, dear I am the model, therefore you choose where you want me" At this he spread his arms out wide and looked at her expectantly. Ginny looked a bit lost for a moment, she hadn't expected him to be this co-operative.

She hadn't realised till now that the way she viewed him had changed, ever since that moment in the library, when he'd spoke of watching her, and when she'd seen his gaze fixed so resolutely on her own lips.

Did he really feel something for her, was what she'd seen in his eyes then truly something for her, passion, hunger for what she had to offer. She did not know, but instead wondered if her drawing him would invoke those feelings again. She hoped so.

"If I can move this chair here" she said as she dragged the chair he'd been sat in to in front of the plain wall, "and if you could then sit in that relaxed position such as you were when I entered." He did as she asked and she tried not to let her shock show when he made no complaint.

After a few hours of silent drawing, and silent marvelling at how Draco had stayed so still Ginny set down her pad and stood and stretched, expecting Draco to do the same, and was therefore shocked when she found him stood only a few feet from her.

"Ummmmm, I'll think we'll finish there for the night" She said stumbling back slightly when he started to advance, steel eyes pinned on her own hazel ones. He continued moving forwards however, causing Ginny's heart to race.

She backed up further, now more steady on her feet but unable to tear her eyes from his until finally she hit the corner of the room, her eyes turning comically wide when he still did not stop coming towards her until he was only a few inches away.

His scent surrounded her, and Ginny could not help but lean towards his figure more, craning to his neck and smiling when his breath hitched slightly. Leaning forward even more she waited until his hair tickled her nose before breathing deeply, what had taken over her?

She did not have time to react further however as he regained his senses trailing his palms down her arms to rest on her waist possessively pulling her to him as close as possible and leaning towards her moist lips.

Before he could think any further into what he was about to do, instead simply following his body's desire, Draco dipped his head the last few inches and brushed his lips against hers. Sighing at the contact 'heaven' he thought, repeating the action.

Ginny couldn't cope with the torture, raising her hand into his hair, twirling them in the fine locks and holding his head in place so as to deepen the kiss, nibbling on his lower lip as her brazen side took over and causing her to cling to him even tighter whimpering in need.

Suddenly Draco snapped gripping Ginny too him harshly, causing her to gasp and him able to plunge his tongue deep into her mouth, pushing her between himself and the wall allowing his hands to roam down her sides and across her bare stomach.

He moved his mouth to her neck, sucking, biting, and marking her as his. For that's what he saw her as, she was his now, and nothing was going to take her away, she was his survival. On that last thought he pulled away slowly, trying to ignore her tantalising scent.

Ginny followed him forward, desperately seeking his lips on her skin again but his hands held her shoulders firmly, puzzling her as to his intentions. He got far enough away that she had to remove her hands from his hair, looking at him expectantly.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny" he said staring straight into her chocolate eyes, all traces of lust diminished and replaced with a strange seriousness way beyond his years. It was then she realised how much Draco Malfoy had had to grow in the past year.

Collecting himself, Draco straightened up grabbed his robe from the chair and swiftly exited the room leaving a dumbfounded Ginny rooted to the spot with a look of hurt surprise on her face. Shaking herself from the moment she quickly collected her things and exited the room also.

She should have guessed she thought how could she have been so stupid as to fall for him, even as slightly as she felt herself doing. He didn't want her, didn't need her the way that she did him; he was Draco sodding Malfoy for Christ sake, head of the Malfoy estate and the only heir to the fortune, what would he want with a pitiful little Weasley.

Continuing to torment herself over her stupidity Ginny collapsed into her bed drifting to sleep immediately. She was unknowing to the thoughts of Draco many floors below, tormenting himself on his actions, neither person realising that each strangely enjoyed the others company.

Ginny indulged herself in a long sleep in that Saturday morning, Friday having passed rather uneventfully for her as Snape being a jackass was nothing out of the ordinary, and Draco was no were in sight bar the normal meal times. Even then he didn't notice the copper haired girl whose eyes had been pinned on him for most of dinner time.

Sitting herself under the wide beech tree that was perched just off the lake, Ginny felt the midday sun shining above, her stomach full of the lunch she'd just consumed after having finally emerged from her cocoon of bedcovers and made herself known to the world.

Opening her sketchbook to the page her latest drawing of Draco adorned Ginny started working on perfecting and shading the areas that needed it, a crisp white space left where his eyes would lie. Even after that evening two nights ago Ginny had not been able to capture the exact look his eyes took and it was frustrating her beyond belief.

Suddenly she heard a noise; a few loud voices were carrying over the breeze from the courtyard not too far away. She was immediately able to pick out her brother's angry tone along with Harrys lighter, calmer voice and then a sarcastic drawl was also heard causing Ginny to stand up quicker than she thought was possible.

Swaying slightly from the very abrupt change in position Ginny waited for the fog to clear from her eyesight before setting off to see what the commotion was about, her sketchbook clasped securely under her arm. On entering the courtyard the first thing to capture Ginny's eye was the slightly tousled appearance of Draco, his hair swept this way and that in the breeze.

Quickly snapping herself out of her day dream of running her fingers through the aforementioned hair she surveyed the rest of the scene. It was just the three boys for once, Hermione probably studying in the library, Ron's face was bright red and Harry held a restrictive arm across his chest. Draco was casually stood a slight smirk on his face, seemingly not a care in the world.

"Ginerva"

"Ginny"

"Red"

**An: So this is my extended version of the one shot I wrote for Rowan-Greenleaf's challenge a while ago. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect Picture

Chapter Two

All three heads flicked in her directions, each wearing a different expression. She took a step forward finally noticing the closeness of the boys before her. Whatever was going on it was definitely not a friendly chat that they were having, and by the expression on her brothers face in particular, fists were planning to be used.

Upon reaching the three, Ginny immediately stepped between them, her back facing the Slytherin as she eyed the two Gryffindors waiting for an explanation of the happenings that she had come across. Seeing her stern look Ron immediately relaxed his face, knowing that the Molly Weasley face his sister had mastered at a young age left no room for beating around the bush.

"He was being Malfoy as normal" Ron stated interpreting his sister's look correctly as it softened just slightly and his gaze quickly flickered to the tall Slytherin.

"Yes Ron, but just being an arrogant prick does not mean you can hit him" Seeing Harry trying to speak she quickly added, "or insult him for that matter" at this she crossed her arms as Ron spluttered slightly.

"But he was talking about you." Harry said quietly causing Ginny to whip round to face Draco who nodded his head just slightly in confirmation a slight smirk tilting his mouth to the side. She made a mental note of the image to draw later. The idea of drawing caused her to quickly look to his eyes, capturing his gaze. Sighing slightly in frustration when she was again unable to decipher what was in his eyes.

Ginny proceeded to draw herself to her full height and breaking of her staring contest she returned to the situation at hand, turning again to the two Gryffindors. Disbelief etched itself into her features when she thought of the two of them again defending her honour when it was absolutely unnecessary to do so, though they obviously did not realise such a thing. Then again that was how it always was when it came to her brother and ex-boyfriend.

"Well that's no reason to try to punch him now is it, I can defend myself dear brother so I'll handle it from here whilst you two go and pester Hermione to help you with your homework, how about that" Her glare gave no room for argument and the two boys stalked off mumbling under their breaths and casting furtive glances back to the couple stood in the middle of the courtyard.

"I was complimenting you just so you know." Draco said nonchalantly before adding.

"Though mentioning how nice particular assets of yours looked in your school uniform to your brother was probably not the best way to go about it" He smiled now, teeth showing perfectly in the light as his lips pulled themselves back. It was perfect, as everything about him was and without thinking Ginny pulled her sketchpad from under her arm and grabbed the pencil from behind her ear.

Flipping to a clean page she hastily began to sketch earnestly eyes never leaving the parchment as she worked on getting down the image she had just seen. Draco just watched in amazement as his smile took form on the paper, first a rough outline of the lips as she scribbled quickly onto the page. Then onto the teeth, her pencil moving like lightening across the paper, before she again moved back to the lips sharpening their shape. Ginny's skill in drawing astounded Draco further the more of her work he saw.

Finishing the final detail to as much precision as she could when she only got a fleeting glance at her subject Ginny snapped the book shut, only then did realisation dawn on her of what she had just done. Her drawing inspiration had always been sudden yes, but with other subjects, inanimate objects, when she was sat alone in privacy.

Never had she been so suddenly struck with the need to draw, to recreate such an image to as much perfection on paper as it had been in real life and NEVER, since she had begun drawing had she done such uncontrolled drawings in front of someone. Not even her family had seen what she could create when the inspiration struck her.

They had seen the set objects, the bowls of fruit, everyday house objects. Her drawings of people and especially of Draco had been kept well away from prying eyes. Until now that is, he had seen what she could do, liked what she could do, a feeling she had never before had to comprehend came forth at the thought and she cursed herself for acting like a giddy little school girl, though she believed that when faced with such a fine specimen of the male physique as Draco even the straightest of men could do nothing but admire.

She allowed herself a slight breath in relief when she realised that it had been only Draco with her at the time, Harry and Ron now safely within the castle. However she could not allow herself to relax completely after such a thing, drawing Draco so suddenly, without his permission and a smile nonetheless, something she doubted graced his face with its presence very often. She looked up quickly from her thoughts eyes wide as even more implications as to what she had done hit her.

He was still smiling, or at least had smiled again and the change it brought to his face was exquisite. He was smiling at her; the truth then as she saw where his eyes were focused hit her like a ton of bricks and knocked all the wind out of her in one big whoosh bringing her back to the reality of the situation. He had smiled at her, not a smirk, or grin, a true honest smile, she could not for the life of her figure out the circumstances for which he had done it.

Breaking herself away from the trance she had seem to settle into Ginny without a glance back to him, exited the courtyard into the main body of the school, intent on finding somewhere to hide and draw where she would not run into her friends. She was on auto pilot, her body automatically directing her to the Gryffindor common room without a second thought as her mind was obviously not with it.

Draco quickly wiped the smile from his face, settling it into its normal scowl before anyone was to notice. Straightening himself he stepped off the courtyard, heading towards the grounds for a very much needed walk to clear his head. This he hoped would clear his head of a certain vivacious, talented red head, though if the walk did not help, a cold shower was definitely his next port of call.

Ginny kept up with her various drawings throughout the next few days, adding various pieces of shading and accenting to already perfect drawings of Draco. It wasn't until Thursday again rolled around that Ginny received another note, the same time and place neatly written on expensive parchment, a particular flare to the writing that no one else would be able to recreate.

Gathering her wits and evening her breathing Ginny pushed open the large oak door to the Room Of Requirement. Shutting it quietly behind her she stood mesmerised by the scene in front of her. Light music could be heard reverberating around the cavernous room and alone in the centre stood Draco Malfoy, not dancing, or moving at all it seemed, he was just stood there, back to her.

Setting her bag silently onto the floor she again picked up her sketchbook and pencil and began to draw, slowly rotating around his figure so as to capture every detail. It wasn't until she finally reached far enough around to face him that she saw the shining tear tracks down his face. The site made her gasp in shock not just out of how vulnerable such a seemingly powerful man seemed to be, but also at the beauty of the scene. She was also struck by a large pang of worry at what would cause Draco such sorrow, though she quickly swept it aside as hunger.

At her gasp Draco seemed to break out of his revere. When he had requested music from the room, to listen to whilst he waited he was not expecting such a familiar tune to flow throughout the room and for that tune to bring forth such suppressed memories. Memories he wished he would never have to think of again, that affected him stronger than anything else.

This particular melody, a soft floating rhythm played on a simple piano was one he had known from a very young age. As soon as he could walk and talk his mother had sat him at their piano in the Manor. A specially designed music room Lucius had created for his wife when they first got married, and the only place within the cold building that ever saw emotion. It was a sign of a husband's devotion and love for his wife. A love that slowly petered out as the years progressed and the Dark Lord took control.

The love Narcissa had once had for her husband then transferred to her son and with that love her adoration for music was also passed on to live in her son. The tune playing now was very rare, one only a few pureblood families would know and from the first time that Draco heard his mother play it he was hooked. He begged her to teach it to him and though it took his perfected puppy dog eyes she finally agreed.

From then on he worked as long as possible in that room, both with and without Narcissa's comfort to learn that tune. By the time he hit his fifth birthday he had the tune down perfectly and there was only one thing that could beat his mother's pride, his father's. So one day he played the piece for Lucius expecting and hoping for that fatherly affection he had seen other children get when him and his mother were out shopping.

He had not gained such a thing, but rather only a curt nod at something that to Draco meant a whole lot more. His father had become a mere shadow of his former self, now under the every beck and call of Lord Voldemort no compassion to any living or dead thing for that matter could be shown, only a cold mask was to be displayed. Draco could scarcely remember the time his father had actually shown compassion, of any form be it simply a smile, or even just a pat on the back.

That was the first night he saw it, peeking around his bedroom door when he heard shouting, his parent's bedroom door across the hall was ajar and all he saw was a palm move as quick as a flash before his mother crumbled to the floor. The next morning there was a large bruise across her usually perfect face, the use of magic had been unable to cover the whole damage and therefore hinting at the severity of the damage.

Until just last year he would see his mother with various bruises across her body, but she never stopped teaching him the piano, making sure that this particular melody stayed perfect as well as teaching him many others. He would visit every summer, winter, whenever he could, sitting in that room with her for hours on end just playing, laughing, loving, until she was there no more.

He returned to the Manor the summer after his 6th year entering the house he expected his mothers greeting but only his father stood there, as cold as usual, his snake head cane held delicately in his pale grip, the only thing that seemed to gain love from its master. So he headed to the music room, bolting up the stairs as fast as possible to avoid his father and that dreaded cane. Bolting up those stairs thinking she was in there waiting for him, only to find that such a thing was not as he thought.

The room was bare, no piano, no colour, no music at all. Everything was bare apart from a simple white casket.

Sinking to his knees beside it Draco stared at his mother's serene face, for the first time in many years bare of the scars her brutal husband had laid upon her. It was at this moment that Draco changed, no longer was he going to do everything his father told him, no longer would he be a puppet groomed to soon take his father's side and become a member of the Dark Lords circle. Passing his father in the doorway, who in one of the only acts of understanding that people would see of Lucius let his son pass. So without even a backward glance Draco left what was always a cold home.

He attended Narcissa's funeral the next day before packing up any leftover items in his room, avoiding his father easily in his task. From this moment onwards Draco lived at Hogwarts using Dumbledore's charity for the second time in his life and wishing that he would not have to ask for it again, after all there was only so much of that knowing twinkle that Draco could take.

No one had known truly what had happened and no one truly saw the changed Draco as he kept the cold mask his father taught him in place nearly all of the time. Pansy from his return this year had of course thought an engagement was imminent, a thought he quickly destroyed disentangling himself from her clinging hold. The only friend he really kept was Blaise, whose intelligence was on a close par with his own, however that mask was forever in its place.

But this he had not expected at all. He was broken again from his memories when he felt soft warmth enveloping his body, looking down he saw only the top of her head that beautiful copper until she raised it to meet his eyes. She didn't question him, or tease him but just accepted that something had happened and for that he was grateful. Finally opening his mouth he suggested they started drawing now as it was already getting late, saying that her talent needed to be used and he was of course the greatest subject for it. She nodded in consent grinning slightly at his comment.

"Draco" Ginny's voice stopped him, soft within the quiet room.

"Draco, are you alright?" she asked stepping towards him as he lifted his eyes to hers tear tracks long forgotten.

He nodded his head silently as she finally reached him, glad that she wasn't questioning him any further. No one knew what had truly happened to his mother much the same as no one truly understood what had happened to him and Draco did not want to discuss it no matter how much people pushed him to let it all out. Ginny's silent acceptance of his grieve was something he felt he would be thankful for and adhered to her even more than he was before.

Ginny had seen in his eyes that he did not want to discuss what had happened so instead moved away requesting from the room the objects they had used from the last session. She set them out in the correct places as she allowed Draco to collect himself before they both settled down into silent work, only for one to break it an hour in.

"Thank you Ginny" Draco said looking over to the artist as she worked on his outline in the drawing. She only nodded in response concentrating again on the drawing in front of her before his actions started to affect her more than she thought they should.

Having collected herself Ginny allowed herself a more thorough look over of his figure which was completely unrelated to the part completed drawing in her lap. Taking in his casual posture in the chair his hair falling slightly into his eyes, eyes of which she was still not quite able to draw. Due to the circumstances she knew he would make no effort to brush it away instead allowing her to draw as accurately as possible, she allowed him the idea that her perusal was art related.

Catching her gaze when he slowly lifted his head Draco smirked slightly at her 'deer caught in headlights' look. He knew for a fact that her once over of his physique was not one to do with an artist and her painting, he however did not use that as an excuse to do a once over of her body, which according to his mind other pieces of anatomy, was perfectly proportioned. He knew he would have no shame into admitting so to Ginny's face either. Her look though was not just that appraisal but also one of a teenage girl having set sights on a rather attractive male who she more or less wished to snog the daylights out of.

Ginny giggled as the thought entered her head, though the noise ended abruptly when Draco stood up sharply from his before relaxed position. His eyes had taken on a darker hue, a stormy grey, one that she'd never seen before but knew its implications almost as quickly as the speed that the pleasant thrill ran up her spine, shaking her to the core. He took sharp strides towards her, such a short distance across the room that to Ginny felt an age.

Stopping within inches of her face the two just simply stared at each other, grey clashing brilliantly with hazel drawing and posing forgotten as such thoughts flew out of their minds, only to return when common sense did. When the realisation of what may happen will finally catch up with them, but until then they were content to be in this room with one another.

Ginny slowly felt her pencil slipping from her lax fingers and the ting of it hitting the floor vibrated a sound wave across the room adding to the already wired atmosphere. Though neither party paid any heed to retrieving the article.

**An: Okay, so that was the second chapter please give me your views.**


End file.
